Opposite Attraction
by high-lady-night
Summary: Raisa Antonov is a wild girl, who loves to party, dance and live her life the fullest. She's rich, beautiful and smart. The necessaire elements for drama to appear.
1. Party time

I was feeling ecstatic. The song was controlling my body,and I was there,in the moment. I couldn't see what the crowd was feeling at that moment,because my mind was far away,enjoying the beat.

When it ended,I could barely stop because the crowd burst into cheers and whistles,applauding us crazily. I smiled,and waved at them,then retreat from the scene,followed by Carla.

-Jesus,Raisa,you were awesome up there!exclaimed Camila,hugging me tight

I laughed,and patted her back. I'm not really into affectionate gestures.

-Thank you,but I couldn't do that without hours of hardwork.

-Yes,but still. You are pure talent. she insisted

Then,her face suddenly changed. I raised a brow at her,and wanted to ask her. But,a pair of hands slid on my waist,and I urged mysterious to not run when I heard a masculine voice in my ear:

-Agree. You looked fabulos there and for that I'll buy you a cocktail.

I turned around,and faced a pair of beautiful hazel eyes that were glittering in the dim light. He was grinning at me like the Cheshire cat,and I kept my face straight,to not show my disdain.

-Don't worry,I have enough money to buy myself one,but I appreciate your generosity. I said in a cold tone,glaring at him

Then I slowly took his hands off my waist,and stepped backwards.

-Excuse me,I have things to do. I added

Then I swirled around and headed to the other side of the club,hoping I could get rid of him. Yet I could see a flash of his surprised face,and I couldn't smile a bit. He looked so confident and cokcy at me that for a moment I wanted to punch him.

It's not like he wasn't good looking,or something. He was indeed a hottie,but his character,it was...to be wished for.

Besides,men are superficial,morons and perverts. And,tbh,I don't wanna do anything with them.

"One time was enough."

I shook off the stupid voice,and continued my way towards Evan and Camila,who were currently talking over the music.

-Hey,guys! I greeted them

-You rocked,Raisa! shouted Evan

-You should teach me some of the moves someday! I want to use them when I flirt with boys! Camila shouted over the music

I laughed,and nodded.

-Where are the others? asked Evan

I raised my shoulders.

-Dunno. A few minutes ago they were with me. Then a jerk tried to hit me on.

Evan whistles,and Camila snickered.

-Already? Jesus,they are fast.

-If she's such a hottie,you can't blame them.

I looked indignated at Evan.

-Did you just make me "hottie"? I asked,amused

-Don't try to deny it,I know you know that,too! chuckled Evan

I rolled my eyes,but my lips curved in a smile.

-Fine. I'm hot.

-And modest. added Camila

-Modesty is over appreciated,girl. Now,I've to go and shower. I stink. I said,grimacing

Evan raised his arms,to point at the ecstatic crowd.

-We all do,dear!

I crinkled my nose,and shook my head. Then,I started to make my way through the crowd. I was pushed and pulled in all the directions until I got to the hall where the dancers had the changing rooms. I sighed in relief when I felt fresh air coming from the opened windows,and rested against a wall.

I closed my eyes,and wait for my heart to slow down. Because I let my guard down for a moment,I didn't hear him coming.

-Hello again,dear. Did you miss me?

I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice,and glared at him,who was smirking.

-Not a chance in hell. Now you are stalking me? I replied,raising a brow

-You wish. I just saw you coming,so I told myself to go and greet you. he said

Suddenly,I was pinned by his body against the wall. I could feel his hot breath against my mouth,and then I couldn't restrain my grimace.

He chuckled,and pinched my nose.

-You're cute when you do that. That is even hotter at you. he added in a low voice

Naturally,that would made me shiver. And to my distress,I could feel a chill going down my spine. But I shook it off.

-Good to know. Now can you fuck off? I said,still glaring at him

He laughed,and his chest vibrated against mine,making me nervous. I unconsciously bit my lip.

He growled,and caressed my lips with his thumb.

-Do that again and I'll rip your clothes off.

His words made my jaw drop,and he smiled wolfish.

Then,he kissed me. And I was so surprised,that I didn't push him away.

His lips were soft and they had wine flavour. A warm feeling crossed me,and lowered between my legs. I even let his tongue entered my mouth. And then passion exploded. His breath became itched,as mine as well,and desire burned me.

Then,the rational part of me won.

I realize what was happening,and in an impulse moment,I raised my knee,and hit him in his softest parts.

He immediately broke the kiss to groan in pain,and he released me.

I inhaled deeply,and glared at him.

-Do that again and I'll punch your freaking face! I growled,and stormed off

I entered my personal changing room,and slammed the door behind me.

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to explode,and adrenaline was rushing through my veins.

That bastard! That prick! How the heck he dared to kiss me just like that?

-Argh,you son of a bitch! I snarled at no one in particular,and slammed my back against the door

I raised my hand and I unconsciously touch my lips with my fingers. His kiss was still burning my lips,and I could still feel the taste of red wine on my tongue. The skin of my waist still tingles,having imprinted the warmth of his big hands.

And for the worst,in my head it was a battle of feelings. I was feeling contradictory,and my head hurt me.

I sighed,and shook my head. I should go to shower and forget the bastard. Fortunately,we will never meet again.

-That bitch!

Kazim cursed again,and tried to straighten himself up. His balls were still hurting him from the hit of the blonde's knee. Damn,she was strong!

And her lips were so sweet. Soft,and plumpy,good to be devoured. And he did that indeed,but then she decided to hit him and run away! Not after she threatened she would pumch him in the face the next time he'd kiss her.

That actually brought him a smile on his face. He likes obedient women,but this feisty one made him indignated and intrigued by her.

To be honest,he was intrigued by her the first time he saw her on that scene. She wasn't like the others,mainly because her skin was so fair that in the lights shined white,and her hair was a beautiful shade of platinum blonde,surely natural. He couldn't see her eyes from the place he was when she was dancing,but when he pinned her against the wall,he could perfectly see the icy blue of her eyes,that reminded him of North Pole.

A sexy North Pole,indeed.

He shook his head,still grinning,and glanced at the door slammed by her just a minute ago. He doesn't know her name,but they will surely meet again,sooner or later.

He just knows that.

And,boy,how right he was.


	2. Blind date

-What did you do?

Camila grimaced at my raised tone,while Ivonne just rolled her eyes.

-I said I got you a blind date. What's the big deal? asked Camila

I couldn't believe my ears.

-What's the big deal? The big deal is that I don't wanna have anything to do with men,and yet you got me a blind date with a possible jerk without my knowledge! I said exasperated

-Possible jerk,babe. There are 50% chances to meet a sweet guy who would cherish you for the rest of your life. said Ivonne wiggling her brows

I shot her a glare,and she raised her hands in defence.

-Not helping. I growled

-Jesus,Raisa,don't make such a fuss about it. If you don't like him,just leave the room and that's the end. scoffed Camila

-I can't just leave him without a word. I'm not that heartless. I rolled my eyes

-Then it's settled! You will go on a blind date! exclaimed Camila happy

Ivonne clapped her hands,and I huffed,smiling. These girls are impossible.

-Fine,I'll go. But I don't have anything to wear. I said,hoping that it would make them change their minds

But Ivonne waved her hand.

-That's not a problem. We'll go shopping!

I sighed,defeated. It's gonna be a long day.

-Now now,girl,what are you doing? Move your ass! Camila hurried me

She grabbed my hand and dragged me after her,outside my room.

Unfortunately,because I'm currently studying at Washington University in California,when my parent's house is in Los Angeles,I had to stay at dorm. Theoretically,because on my way to California,I met Camila,who was also trying to find a place to stay.

We met in a coffee shop,and she was harassed by a boy who wouldn't leave her until she'd give him her number. I couldn't ignore it,and after I forced him to leave her alone,she was so grateful that she gave me a free espresso. That won my heart,and we instantly befriended. We talked about the struggle to find a place to live in,and we decided to buy a house.

So,when we arrived at the dorm,we immediately start searching for houses to buy. It took us one month,and to our luck,we met Yvonne,and at the end of our month,all three of us were going to live in a beautiful little us near ocean,bought by us.

Now,we are living together,and honestly it's a curse and a blessing.I can't have completely intimacy if I don't lock the door,and locking the door is the first thing I forget to do. So we usually burst into each other's room at bad moments,so we never bring boys home. After all,we don't wanna interrupt the lovebirds during the act.

-Raisa. Raisa!

I blinked,and looked at an annoyed Ivonne.

-What?

She rolled her eyes.

-You daydreamt again. Unfortunately for you,we arrived.

I looked outside the window and saw she was right. The big mall was standing tall before us,full of clothes advertising.

I sighed,and exited the car. Here we are,at the mall,to buy clothes for my blind date. Yay.

-Come on,lazy butt. said Camila

The girls dragged me through every shop of the big building,and at the end,I was tired of walking.

-Can we go now? I asked them the fifth time

-No. Let's look here!

They pulled me in Gucci,and I sighed.

But then,a corridor of strikingly beautiful dresses opened in front of me,and my tiredness disappeared in an instant.

-That's awesome! I exclaimed

The girls snickered behind my back.

-Good to know you like it. Now,let's pick a dress for you!

This time,I wasn't dragged around the shop. On contradictory,I pulled them at every beautiful dress I saw,excited like a baby.

Suddenly,I stopped dead,when I saw the perfect outift for my blind date.

It was an overall,not a dress,but it was magnific. I took it without second thoughts,and bought it immediately.

We left the shop with smiles plastered on our face.

-Great! Now,you just need a sexy lingerie! said Camila

Yvonne nodded in agreement. I looked at them almost scared,but they didn't let me comprehend their intentions,because they dragged me in Jolidon.

They forced me to try different bikinis,but nothing would satisfy me.

Then,I saw the perfect bodice. It was made of black lace,having deep cut on my abdomen like the overall,to not be seen.

-This is perfect. I said,and tried it on me

I saw myself in the mirror,and smiled widely. The guy will get turned on before I'll have the chance to show him this bodice.

I changed back to my clothes,and payed it.

-Now that you have everything you need,let's go home and prepare you! exclaimed Camila

We raced home,and I went straight to my room,a bit excited to get ready for the blind date.

I made a quick shower,then I dressed with the bodice and the overall. I chose a pair of bleumarin sandals,then I straightened my hair and I accessorized myself with a choker made of gold,a pair of diamond earrings and my favorite ring,given by my brother to my 20th birthday. Then I covered my stupid pimples with corrector,I used a little bit of blush,and I painted my lips with nude lipstick. I was ready!

I exited the room,and saw the girls waiting impatiently for me downstairs.

When they saw me,their jaws dropped.

-Jesus,Raisa,you look like Miss World 2017 in that outift!

-The poor guy will have an instant errection at your sight.

-Yvonne! Really?

She just raised his shoulders.

-What? I'm just telling the truth. Now,there's the adress. Here you go!

She handed me the sheet with the written adress,and I took it,then headed toward the car.

-Bye!

-See you tomorrow!

-Have fun!

-Use protection!

I laughed at Camila's last reply,and shook my head. Then I called a cab and told the driver to take me to Votralis.

Within 5 minutes,the the cab stopped in front of it. I payed him,and exited the car.

At the reception,it was a woman dressed in a black suit,very decolette. She smiled at my sight.

-Good evening,miss. What's your name?

-Raisa Antonov. I simply replied

She silently searched my name on the screen,but I could see her halt in surprise. What can I say,my parents own a big real estate business,so the name Antonov is highly heard.

My father wanted me to be the heir of his business,but I refused,and Alexei my brother would take the business from our father.

-Alright,miss Antonov,you have a reservation at Bloodrose Salon. Follow me.

I silently followed her,nervous and with my heart beating fast. My minds was roaming around,imagining my blind date with different looks.

I shook my head and focused on my steps.

Fortunately,I didn't bumped into the receptionist.

We stopped at a dark wood door,half opened.I could perfectly see a table where a masculine silhouette was sitting. I couldn't distinguish any feature,besides his ruffled hair,glittering eyes and broad shoulders. He couldn't see my features,either,because I the bulb was lightening my back,so for that I sighed in relief.

I didn't bother with the receptionist,and I entered the dark room. I heard the door close behind me,and I silently gulped. I was nervous,and I didn't even know why.

As I approached the table,I could see a bed hidden behind a transparent silky curtain,surrounded by little candles. I blushed at its sight,and thanked God he couldn't see my face.

When I got to the chair,he immediately stood up and approached me. My breath itched as his expensive parfoum hit my nostrils,and I urged myself to not step backwards.

But he just pulled my chair,and I silently sat down,embarrassed with myself.

-I hope the cat didn't eat your tongue. he finally said,sitting down in front of me

That made me chuckle. I also noticed his accent is different,not native American.

-No,it didn't. I was just admiring the beautiful room.

-I know you'd like it. he said with satisfaction

I raised a brow.

-Really? Did you search on internet about women's likings?

-I didn't have to,I just listened my instincts. he replied,and I could petcieve his smirk in his husky voice

-Well,this time your instincts were right. But that's just the luck.

-I'm sure it didn't have to do just with it,but alright. I won't argue you this time. he said,emphasizing on the last words

I blushed,realizing that I said "this time",like it'd be a second date with him.

-Besides, he continued , I came here to get to know you.

His statement made me huff.

-Really? So you knew who you'd date? I asked

Normally,I would've panicked,or get angry. But right now,I'm just curious.

-No,actually,I just knew your surname is Raisa. Beautiful name,by the way. Did you know that it means "leader" in Arabic? It means you're a strong woman,with character.

That actually made me smile knowingly. Then,it came to me. His accent was Arabic.

-Now I know why then my mother chose this name for me. And what's your name? I asked

I wondered if he even answer me.

-My name's Kazim,but you can just call me Kaz. All of my friends do that. he replied in the end

-Oh,so now I'm your friend? I couldn't ask,smiling

He smirked,and his teeth shined in the din light. Then,his chair creaked a bit,and I could see his chin enlightened by the candle as he bent over the table.

His hand slid on my own,which was on the table,and he gently squeezes it. His touch made my shiver slightly,and I unconsciously approached his face,too.

-I think I didn't myself clear. We are over the "friends" status.

-Oh,I didn't know. I said,entering the game

-I'm sure you did. Then you wouldn't bother looking so good. he replied almost smugly

I blushed,and lowered my eyes. He was right,and he knew it.

-And you wouldn't have bothered arranging such a beautiful dinner. I soon replied,lifting my eyes

He smiled at me.

-Now that we clarified this,I want to get to know you better. You are really intriguing.

I couldn't contain my chuckle.

-Me? Intriguing? I've never been told I'm intriguing. I said with a thoughtful tone

-So you were complimented by other men before,you say?

-Yes,but I didn't took them serious. After all I know that they'd do anything to win a woman's heart..

-Even lying. he completed my sentence

-Yes. Did you lie often? I asked him

-Just when it needed to be lied. I can't tell my grandmother for example that she has three months to live. he added on a bitter tone

-I'm sorry that you have to go through this. My grandparents died too,two years ago,and I still miss them. They were wonderful people.

-I'm sure they were. After all I'm dating their granddaughter.

I blushed,and smiled. He really knows how to compliment women. And I even told him that.

-I'm just honest. You see,I'm not the type of person that stay silent. People have to know my opinion,even if they like it or not.

-Me too. I mean,if I don't like the way you behave,well you should expect from me some harsh words,because I don't tolerate everything.

-So,if a stranger suddenly kiss you,what would you do? he asked,taking me aback

I blinked.

-If a stranger would kiss me..I'd slap him across his face. I replied firmly

Then I smirked,and took another sip of wine.

-But you are not a stranger,so I suppose I wouldn't slap you.

That made him smile,and his finger made a circle on my hand,giving me chills.

-Then you wouldn't mind if I kiss you right now.

I bit my lip,and shook my head. I could feel the wine blurring my mind,but I was feeling so good with Kazim,that I didn't care if things would degenerate.

Kazim. His name sounds Arabic,and hia accent,too. I'm currently dating an Arabic man who might be a terrorist,but my brain doesn't work correctly,and my heart is beating fast,as he stood up and approached me.

He took my hand and gently pulled me up. I stood up,not breaking the contact with his eyes. His arm slowly slid around my waist,and pulled me closer. My breath itched,as his own breath hit my lips. Now I can perfectly smell his exotic scent,that screamed masculinity,making me a bit dizzy.

His hand let my hand go just to touch my cheek. His fingers sent me electric shocks on my skin,and my eyelashes faltered a bit.

My body was pressed against his,and my legs weren't stable,but fortunately he was embracing me,so I couldn't fall.

-If I press my lips against yours,would you slap me? he whispered

My lips parted a bit as his breath hit them,and I said a little "No",barely audible.

His lips twitched into a small smirk,before he closed the distance between us and kissed me.

Butterflies exploded in my stomach,and electric shocks were sent from his lips through my whole body,making me feel alive.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he was kissing me,slowly tracing a circle on his back of his neck. My touch tingled him,because he growled and bit my bottom lip.

I shivered when I felt his fingers tracing invisible lines on my naked abdomen,going up,between my breasts,to my collarbone. There,his fingers sprawled around my neck and stroked my sensitive skin. I made a soft sound at his touch,and he smiled over my lips.

Then,the tip of his tongue touched my lips,and I parted them a bit,to deepen the kiss. When our tongues collided,sparks flew between us. Our kiss grew more passionate,and his strokes became sensual,making me grow hotter.

He lowered his lips to my jaw,letting me breathe. I closed my eyes,as he plastered kisses on my neck,gently nipping the sensitive skin. I shuddered,and let a low groan. I was panting,and the heat between my legs was growing.

I gasped when he bit my neck,then lick the hurt place. His lips were dangerously lowering,going past my collarbone.

Suddenly,his hands slid down my waist,and cupped my butt cheeks,squeezing them a bit. I halted at that,and it made my hips rub again his. He groaned at that,and I felt him harden against me.

He pushed me up,and I instinctively wrap my legs around his hips. He started walking towards the bed,not stopping from kissing my neck.

I pushed the curtains away as he headed toward the bed. He stooped right in front of it,and raised his head to look at me.

-Show me how to undress you,babe. he whispered,kissing me

-I thought you knew that already. I replied

He smiled over my lips.

-I don't,and I also don't wanna rip your suit. It stays too good on you.

I shuddered at the thought of him ripping my playsuit.

Then I took his hand and put it on the zipper of the suit. He slowly unzipped it,his fingers touching my skin on his way down,making me shiver.

-Good girl. he purred

He then bent over the bed,pressing ne against the matress. He slowly took my overall off,and I was just in my lace bodice.

Even in the dim light,my body was clearly enlighten,and he could see it perfectly. I could see his eyes darkening,and lust glittering in them.

I bit my lip as his eyes roamed on my body hungrily,and waited for him.

When his eyes raised,my breath itched. He bent over me,and his lips touched mine lightly.

-You are driving me crazy,Raisa. he whispered with a rough tone

He then kissed me senselessly,while his hands were roaming all over my body. My heart was racing,and my body was slightly trembling,eager for his touch.

He then broke the kiss,and bowed his head until his hot breath was hitting my left breast. He nuzzled my nipple with his nose,then put his mouth on it,through the material of the bodice. The hot,wet,soft touch of his lips and the rough touch of the bodice made me moan as the breasts got heavier,and my hips shuddered a bit. My other breast was also teased by his fingers,which were rubbing my pink bud,making me shiver.

I closed my eyes and arch my back,wanting more of his mouth on my body. He felt my impatience,because he grinned over my nipple

-Patient,dear. I just started.

His words made me grow hotter,and I moved a bit. That made him bit my nipple,and I shouted in surprise.

-Stay put. he growled

I wanted to protest and say that no one commands me,but then his hands push the bodice away and his lips touched my naked nipple,transforming my words into a moan.

His hand slowly slid down my body,lowering the bodice. Then I realized he was fully clothed.

I raised my arms,and without a word,I ripped his shirt. He raised his head in surprise,and his hand stopped in track.

-You won't touch me anymore until I see you undressed first. I said

He grinned.

-Your wish is my command,dear.

He then took off his sacou, his ripped shirt,and his pants with his boxers. I gasped a bit,because I didn't expect him to go fully naked.

-Do you like what you see,dear? he asked me

I would've said "Yes" if he hadn't licked my nipple,making me groan instead.

His hand continued its way between my legs,and my whole body shuddered when he touched my clitoris.

-You're so wet. he growled over my skin

He slowly slid one finger in me,and I moaned,arching my back. His finger was stroking over my bundle of nerves,making me tremble,and I was panting when his lips touched my wetness.

I shouted when his tongue entered me,and started thrusting inside me. My body got overwhelmed by hotness,and my hips welcomed his tongue as he was driving me crazy.

Soon,I was culminating in the dim light,devoured by his mouth.

I closed my eyes as my body spasmed in the orgasm,and I shouted his name.

But I didn't have time to breathe because he didn't stop until I was again starting grow hot.

Then,he raised his head,and got up to kiss me. I felt my taste on his lips,and smiled.

My hands were roaming on his body this time,caressing his broad shoulders,then his abdomen,lowering bit by bit.

Then I took him in my hand,and slowly pulled him toward me. That made him groan in my mouth,and thurst in my hand. I stroked him a few times,making his body shudder,but then he grabbed my wrist and placed it over my head.

He moved his hips until the tip of his crotch was nudging my entrance. Then,he slowly entered me. I moaned,and arched my back,to feel him better.

He then stopped,and let me adjust to his size. I bit his lip when I was ready,and he slowly moved inside me.

We were kissing,and our hips were "kissing",too,him thrusting inside me,completing me. Soon,his moves fastened and got harder,and I couldn't contain my moans anymore. The bed started moving with us,but I didn't care,I was feeling ecstatic.

Suddenly,he grabbed my hips and he rolled over his back,making me sit on him. The position pushed his cock deep in me,and I groaned when he hit the G spot. I started riding him,lead by his hands. We were groaning and moaning in tandem,and I was fastening the moves,making my breasts bounce. He was watching them bounce,and his eyes burning me plus him thrusting me made me have an instant orgasm.

I let my head fall behind and I moaned his name,as my body spasmed,and my inner walls squeezed him,who was pulsing in me.

Then,I stopped,and let my body relax. That made him press in me,and I shuddered.

His hands grabbed my arms and gently pulled me down. I slowly lied down on his chest,and groaned when he exited me,as he could bent with my body as well.

I rested my cheek on his shoulder,and closed my eyes. We were both covered in a thin layer of sweat,and panting heavily. My mind was empty,but my heart was beating fast,against his chest.

After I calmed down,and my body wasn't shuddering so much,I realized I was squeezing the life out of him. So I blushed,and I silently rolled over him,muttering a "Sorry".

He opened his eyes,and looked at me. His hand grabbed my arm when he saw me distance mysef from him.

-No. he said

He pulled me back to his chest,and I had to put my head on his arm. Normally,I wouldn't accept this closeness,mainly because that lovers do,and we are not lovers. We are just a one night hookup.

But I didn't push him away,because honestly I was enjoying it.

-Now it's clearly that you're more than a friend to me. he whispered in my ear,then bit it

I shuddered.

-Of course not. I replied. Friends don't have sex one witch each other.

-No,they don't. Unlike us,who made love.

I couldn't contain my huff.

-It's called like that when feelings are involved,babe. And right now,besides a satisfaction,I don't feel anything.

He raised a brow. Then,he suddenly rolled over me. He bent down,and his lips barely touched my neck. My breath itched and I half closed my eyes. His lips traced the length of my neck,sending me electric shocks through my whole body,while his hand stroked gently my body,from my back,to my thighs. My body was shivering,and my heart was beating.

He kissed my breast,then nuzzled my nipple. I closed my eyes,and bit my lip. I was feeling hot again,but something in his touch made my heart warm a bit. He was so gentle, almost tender.

He kissed me,and this time,it was slow and sensual,like we had all the time. His hands caressed my thighs,squeezed my butt slowly,then got up my waist,to my breasts. He cupped them in his hands,his palms covering all of them,and squeezed them gently. I moaned against his waist,as my heat skipped a beat.

-Do you feel something now? he whispered over my mouth

I was feeling ecstatic with him kissing me,his hands on my breasts,and his body over mine. I almost can get used to it.

Wait.

What?

That sounded a vague alarm in my head. So,with my strong will,I sighly part my lips from his,then turn my cheek to him:

-It doesn't matter. We are just a hookup.

My words broke the spell between us. He silently huffed against my cheek,and slowly rolled from me. Regret crossed me,but I shook it off.

-Right,just a hookup. So when I touched you,you didn't feel nothing. he said,raising a brow

I wanted to say yes,oh. I wanted it so much. But I couldn't. I just couldn't let me feel anything again. Because I payed a big price for that. So I bit my lip,and shook mu head.

-No,I didn't. I lied,but with a firm tone

His eyes were almost accusatory,as if he knew I was lying. But I just turned my back at him,and blew off the candle from my nighttable.

-Good night. I said

He stayed still for a moment,not believing it. Then,I could feel him turn his back,too,and blew his candle.

-Night. he said,as dark surrounded us

I closed my eyes,and cursed me for having a sour taste on my mouth from the regret.

Soon,I was falling asleep.

(Later,I'd found out he didn't sleep that night. He just stayed and watched me sleep,until he fell asleep,too.)

######

I woke up at 6 AM. Fortunately,he was sleeping soundly. I sighed in relief,and stood up slowly,to not wake him up. I dressed quickly with the overall,without my ripped lingerie,and prepared to flee.

But I stopped just to look at him. The light from the window enlightened his features a bit,so now I could see perfectly his face.

And damn,he was stunningly masculine and handsome. And very familiar...

Then,a memory from a few days ago came to me,and I almost choked on my saliva.

He was the guy who tried to hit me on at the club.

He was the guy who kissed me forcefully.

And he knew me all the time. That's why he wanted to have a blind date with me.

A nauseous feeling crossed me as realisation was starting to hit me. I looked oripilated at him,then I snatched the sandals and silently ran out of the room,not bothering to close the door. Tears threatened my eyes,but I urged myself to not cry.

I stopped running just after I was three streets away from the damn bordel. My feet were hurting,so I rested my back against a wall. I closed my eyes,and two single tears fell down my cheeks. I bit my lip hard,making it bleed.

"Stupid stupid stupid! Stupid bitch,why the fuck did you accept to go on this damn blind date?"

I felt a sob coming,but I restrained it,as anger and anguish were crossing me. I sweared I would never cry over a man,and right now I'm very close at breaking it.

No. He's not worth it. Forget about him. He's just a man. No one important. Just a man you hooked up with. You had a hot night. That's all.

But then,I remembered how he touched me,and my heart ached a little bit more.

-Fuck you,bastard! I yelled,and slammed my palms against the wall

I opened my eyes,wipe my tears furiously,and started walking firmly toward home,not bothering to take my sandals from the garbage bin. They were hurting my feet anyways.

And I won't let anything,or anyone hurt me again. He was so closely to slide under my skin,then hurt me. But no. I won't let anyone,never,step on me again.

Never.


	3. Why me?

-Come on,Raisa move your ass faster!

I rolled my eyes,and ignored Yvonne. Today we are going to meet her friends from England,who came in America because of their parent's business,and they'd live here for the next year. Yvonne was very excited,and she wanted me and Camila to meet her childhood friends without discussion.

She also said that they live in a big mansion,in victorian style,so we need to dress properly.

Thanks to my big bank account,I bought a lot of dresses,and now I just had to pick one.

I opened the drawer,and looked thoughtful at them. Then,I chose a random one.

It was a glittering jumpsuit,cream colored. Perfect!

I put it on,and looked in the mirror. I smiled,satisfied,and chose to wear it with a pair of delicate golden sandals. This time I curled my hair,and put a nude lipstick.

I took the purse with my phone in it,and exited the room. Downstairs,Camila and Yvonne were waiting for me.

-Finally. I thought we'll stay here for hours!exclaimed Yvonne

I rolled my eyes.

-Don't be such a drama queen. I'm ready now,let's go.

We decided to take my car this time. I entered my white Lambroghini,followed by them,and cracked the engine.

-Where are we going? I asked Yvonne

-To the Hallgale Mansion,on the Primary street.

I nodded,and pressed the speed,making the girls gasp.

Within minutes,we arrived at the big mansion. I entered the big gates with the car,and parked it near two other luxuriant cars,a red Ferrari and a black Mustang.

-Here we are! squeaked Yvonne excited

She exited the car,and dashed toward the stairs. I huffed,and didn't bother move fast.

I close the car door,and examined the other cars. Hmm they are indeed beautiful. But not as beautiful as mine.

I smiled,then turned around to follow Yvonne,who was almost running up the stairs.

-Jesus,this girl would break her neck if she run like that. commented Camila

-You tell me. And then I have to get her to the hospital. I said

We all stopped in front of the big wooden door. Yvonne wanted to knock,but suddenly,it was wide opened by a man.

He was kind of hot. Kind of. He's clearly an Englishman,because of his fair skin,green eyes and dark hair. His hair is cut short,but yet he has a charming smile,and his features are sharp,masculine.

He smiled brightly at Yvonne,and opened his arms.

-Yvy! How much I missed you,do you know that? he laughed in British accent

She hugged him tightly,like she usually does,but he didn't seem suffocated by her,like all the others feel.

-I missed you,too,Henry! I'm so excited you came here to live. Now you can meet my new friends!

She broke the hug to present us to him. She pointed at Camila,smiling:

-She is my friend,Camila. She's from Romania!

Camila smiled awkwardly,and shook her hand with him.

-Hey,nice to meet you.

-The pleasure is all mine. he replied

-And she is Raisa, continued Yvonne ,my russian friend!

He widened his eyes at my sight.

-Are you from Russia? How cool! Can you teach me your language? I've always wanted to learn it. he rambled,excited

I blinked,then smiled. Yvonne nudged him with her elbow,and he blushed.

-Sorry,I was getting too to meet you,Raisa. I hope you will like my residence.

-I sure will.

Then,he stepped backwards to let us in. I entered the last.

The mansion was indeed big,and in victorian style. There were a lot of pictures with the kings and queens of England,and a crystal chandelier was hanging above us.

Henry lead us through different rooms,until he stopped in front of a pair of big dark wooden doors.

-Here we are. he said

He opened the doors,and entered the big salon.

On the big sofa were two girls,chatting and drinking champagne,and two men were standing up and laughing. I attentively checked them out.

The girls who stayed with her back turned at us had a beautiful long red hair,fair skin and she was wearing a black strapeless silky dress. The other one has pixie blonde hair and green eyes,and she was wearing a flowered jumpsuit.

-Look who's here! said Henry loud

All of them turned their heads toward us. I smiled at them,but I freeze when I lock my eyes with a familar pair of hazel eyes.

He's here.

The man who kissed me in the club. The man whom I hooked up in the freaking bordel.

The only one who stayed in my mind for one damn month. He's in front of me,and I don't freaking know how to react.

-..She is Raisa,and she's from Russia! said Henry smiling widely

I blinked,and smiled back. But my heart was racing and contradictory thoughts were storming in my mind,most of them wondering why the fuck he has to be friend with Yvonne's friends.

And to be worse,I could feel his eyes burning me. I looked at everyone and anywhere but to him. I don't know him. He's just a random friend of Yvonne's friends that fucked me a month ago-

"STOP IT ALREADY."

I inhaled deeply through my nostrils as discretely as I could,trying to calm me down.

I forced myself to pay attention to Henry,who was now presenting his friends:

-He is Thomas Jefferson,he said pointing at the brunet guy next to HIM , and he wants to become a lawyer. Aren't you,Thomas?

Thomas smiled and nodded. He seems trustful. Hmm.

-And this bastard is Kazim Al-Abduh, the most wanted man in this month. Of course he's wanted,after all he's a billionaire. Henry snickered,and recieved a punch in his shoulder by Kazim

He playfully groan in pain,still smiriking. He said something to Kazim,but I couldn't understand,because the only thing I could comprehend is the word "billionaire".

Kazim I slept with his THE Kazim.

And he's a billionaire.

The man he fucked me.

-Hey,Raisa,are you okay?

I blinked,and looked dumbfounded at Camila's worried face.

-What? I said

-You are pale. Ugh,paler than usual. Are you ok?

I bit my lip,and nodded,faking a smile.

-Yes,I'm alright.

Fortunately,no one saw the little conversation.

Or that's what I hoped.

Because when I raised my eyes,I saw Kazim looking at me. His eyes were piercing me,with a scornful look that made my jaw clench. Curse his damn eyes.

-..And she's Elisabeth Murdoch,the next famous fashion designer!

The redhead girl chuckled,blushing a bit.

Henry smiled,satisfied.

-Good,now that we did the presentation,let's go to eat! I shall check on the cookers,I'll be right back!

Then,he entered the closest door,leaving us .

-Hello,how are you?

The blonde girl approached me,and gave me a friendly smile.

-Hi, I'm great. Your name was..?

-Tassie.

-Tassie. What a pretty name. I'm sorry,I was daydreaming when he presented you. I smiled apologetically

-It's alright,people do that often. Whenever Henry presented us to anyone,when I got the time to be presented,they were already bored,and at Elisabeth they realize they daydreamt and it's impolite. she explained

-Oh,but you should tell Henry that. Or at least switch places with Elisabeth. I said,a bit amused by her story

She chuckled.

-That's a good idea,actually. Thanks for the advice.

-Anytime.

I smiled,feeling actually good. She's a nicey

girl to talk to.

Until he approached us.

-Hello,ladies. I see that Tassie already made a friend with you. Kazim smiled at me

-That's right,Kaz, Tassie said , and this time you won't have the chance to steal her.

Her words made me blush. And curse it,on my fair skin,it was obvious.

His eyes shined at me,and I avoided his look.

-Don't worry,Tassie. I'm not that kind of guy. e said,not taking his eyes off me

I was getting more uncomfortable,and I had to leave the room.

-Uhm,I need to go to the bathroom. Do you know where is it? I asked Tassie

-Sure. It's the third door on the right side. she said

I wanted her to join me,but because I couldn't ask her to do that in front of him,I just nodded,and exited the salon.

When I turned the corner,I fastened my walk until I got to run in the bathroom. I closed the door behind me,and sighed

"Why me?" That's the first thought that crossed my mind.

I stepped to the bathroom sink and put my hands on it,to rest my body weigh on it rather than my hurting heels.

"Fuck,my feet are hurting me!" The second thought came.

I quickly took them off,throwing them next to the door,and I sighed in relief when my feet touched the cold marble.

I sat on the WC and rest my head against the wall. I closed my eyes,and emptied my mind from any thoughts.

I think I stayed like this for 5 seconds,because the door suddenly opened,making my eyes open and me jump on my feet.

I looked with wide eyes at Kazim,who was standing in front of me with raised brows. Then I sighed in relief and put one hand on my chest.

-Do you want me to have a heart attack? I immediately attack him with words

His expression changed to amused.

-Of course not,it'd be pity for a beautiful girl to die so young. he said with his typical husky voice

I ignored how my heart skipped a beat when he made me "beautiful",and shot a glare at him.

-And I'm sure you are the first to feel sorry for me,uh huh.

-Well,I wouldn't say that. he said,closing the door after him . Because I wouldn't let you die.

He approached me,and I stepped backwards,trying to put a distance between us.

Unfortunately,my calves hit the bathtub,and I got unbalanced. I was expecting the hit,but then arms wrapped around me,catching me.

I opened my eyes and found myself in his arms,against his chest. I raised my eyes,and lock them with his. My mouth dried when I saw the lust in his eyes,and my words died.

He lifted a hand and caressed my cheek gently,taking a strand out of my face.

-You are as beautiful as I remember. he said in a low voice

Chills went down my spine,right into my core. I was mesmerized by his eyes,and I wasn't thinking rational.

His face grew closer to mine,and my eyes half closed,almost expecting a kiss.

But he instead turned his head and kissed the sweet spot behind my ear,inhaling.

-And you smell like cinnamon. Jesus,I want to devour you like I did that night. he purred in my ear

That actually brought my legs on the ground. I snapped back to reality.

I put my hands on his chest and push him away. Because he didn't expect that,he actually moved.

-No. Stay away from me. I growled

I could see in his eyes lust and desire,but it was also anger. For being rejected the second time,I guess.

-Why should I,dear? I know you licked me kissing you all over your body. he said with a leering grin

I glared at him,while trying to arrange my jumpsuit and hair.

-Maybe then I did,for a moment. But that was in the past,and you have no right to touch like that! I said

-Are you sure that was in the past? Or do you still think of me? he asked,making a step forward

I couldn't move,so he made two other steps forward.

-Do you remember my lips on yours? Kissing you like there was nothing sweeter in the world? he continued to speak,making me shiver as the memory of it was tingling my skin

He looked at me under his eyelashes with a satisfied look,like he knew he won me over already. Because he's expert at that and all the women fell for it.

But I won't.

So I blinked,and threw him a cold look.

-Good for you,but that isn't relevant right now. Because you and I are a one night adventure,and nothing more. I accepted to go on a blind date with you,I slept with you,and that's all. I don't have feelings for you,and surely I don't wanna recap that night. It was a mistake.

I immediately regretted the last sentence,because I was lying. It was a mistake to let my heart open for that vulnerable moment,but that night..will forever stay in my mind.

His face darkened,and within steps he pinned me against the wall,making me gasp.

-Really? Was it a mistake? If I remember correctly,we didn't just fucked. You were actually enjoying it,and I couldn't even forget your laugh. So don't dare to tell me it was a mistake.

His face was so close to mine,and his eyes were so full of emotion,that I just had to close mine. Emotion crossed me so strong,that had to tell my true thoughts:

-It wasn't,okay? I finally said. But I can't,we can't repeat it. You are worse than a fuckboy,and I am worse than a whore. I'm broken,and the only thing you can do is break me harder. So, don't expect me to fall in your arms like your daily women do. Because I won't.

I opened my eyes,and shot him a cold and firm glare. Challenging him to argue with me.

But his eyes said nothing. He was just looking at me. Analyzing me,I guess.

He didn't move,he just let one arm fall,so I can go. And I didn't hesitate. I slid from the space between his body and the wall,took my heels and stormed out the door.

I was too emotive to stay anymore,so I quickly put my heels on and decided to take a cab. I dialed a number,and the mister told me he's gonna be there within 5 minutes.

So I quickly went downstairs,and exited the big mansion.

I saw the cab coming,and I wanted to go to enter it,but suddenly I heard my name:

-Wait,Raisa!

I recognized Kazim's voice. I fastened my steps,but he stormed out the house and quickly grabbed my arm.

I turned around and snapped at him:

-What is it?

He inhaled deeply,and I regretted my snap.

-I just want to tell you- Let's be friends.

I blinked,not believing his words.

-Why should we be friends? I asked him,having a sour taste on my tongue

-Because Henry is friend with Yvonne,you are friend with her,and I am friend with Herny. So we should be friends,too. Forget that night. As you said,it was a mistake. What do you say?

I wanted to tell him that the night wasn't a mistake,but that would just make it worse. He's right,we should be friends,for our friend's sake.

So I shook of my bitter feeling and smiled.

-Of course,Kaz,we are friends. I said

He nodded,but he didn't look happy. At all,actually.

-Glad to know we are friends,Raisa. Well,safe ride. And don't forget about our group meeting in Rahinte.

-Group meeting in Rahinte...? I said,paling a bit

-Yes. I will pass by your house to take you. All fo you. he added

I just nodded,as I couldn't move my tongue.

,see you then.

Then I turned around and hurried to the awaiting cab. I slammed the door,and told the driver to go fast.

I didn't bother look back. I knew he was watching me leave.

But we are friends.

"Jesus Christ,Raisa,how much the life hates you so now a guy just friendzoned you?"

I sighed,and looked out the window. I shouldn't care. I don't have any feelings for him. I just saw him for the third time in my life,for God's sake. I don't know anything about him.

"But you will. You are his friend after all."

Shut up,stupid consience. I know that already.

But can we be friends? After we spent that passionate night?

Well,I'll soon find out.

God,have mercy!


	4. Horse ride

-Yvonne,can you stop pacing? If Kazim said he'll come,then trust him! I exclaimed expasperated

-But when? He's already five minutes late!

-No,he isn't. Someone is eager to meet Henryy. said Camila,wiggling her brows

I didn't say nothing because I wasn't there to know what's between Yvonne and Henry. After all,I was too busy with my own drama.

But it ended now,the drama,right? Me and Kazim are now just friends,so I don't have to worry anymore.

But whenever I think about it,I feel a sour taste in my mouth,so I avoid thinking about him at all. And it's hard,honestly.

The roar of the Mustang engineer blew my thoughts off. I stood up and took my purse.

I was wearing a grey blouse,a pair of dark jeans,a black leather jacket and combat boots.

The girls were wearing dresses with sandals,so I was looking grin next to them. But I didn't care.

We exited the house,me having to lock it. Then,I turned around and faced the black Mustang. I headed toward it without hesitation.

As I approached it,I noticed that the girls entered the backseats. Great,now I have to stay next to Kazim.

I didn't rush to surround the car from behind and entet the seat next to him.

In the car,it was cooler than outside,and it smelled fresh. The seats have beige leather,and the board is coloreed black,brown from wood and beige. He has a beautiful car,indeed.

And then,him. He was handsome,as usual,especially with his white blouse and black leather jacket that made him look like a bad boy. And he was,after all.

He gave me a smile,a friendly one. I smiled to him,too,and looked away. Even if his smile looked amiable,his eyes were burning me,like yesterday,in the bathroom.

-So,the rest of the group is waiting us at Rahinte,so we have to speed up a bit. Stay put! he warned us,and cracked the engineer

The car bolted fowards,and the girls screamed. I stayed silent,and watch him drive through the traffic. I could feel him glancing periodically at me,and I couldn't admire the ocean because of it.

-So,Kazim,how's your sister doing? asked Yvonne

I blinked,and looked with curiosity at him.

-She's currently at the Law University in New York,and my father intends to marry her soon. He thinks she can't stay on her own forever.

-And what do you think? Camila asked

-If I were her father,I wouldn't have let her go to university. She should be home and getting married.

His reply made me indignant,and I couldn't stay silent:

-But why shouldn't she study? Do you think she's incapable of taking care of herself?

-No,but that's how it goes. Or it should go. She's a fortunate exception.

-You're more girls should attend school.

He didn't say nothing,mainly because he didn't agree me.

-Well,the new generation of them are more open than the elders,so hopefullu they would let their daughters attend the school. he finally said

-Yeah,because you know what is said. Behind a successful man is a strong woman. Yvonne joked

But I was currently looking at Kazim,who was looking forward,attentive at his driving.

-What's your sister's name? I asked him

-Amara. And she's 3 years younger than me.

-So she's my age. I said lowly

He just nodded,not looking at me.

-Yes. Do you know what you'll do in your life?

I opened my mouth to answer,but Yvonne said first:

-She wants to be a dance choreographer,but her parents know she would become a famous real estate agent.

I blushed,and glared at Yvonne through the mirror.

-Really? Do you love that much to dance? he asked,genuinely impressed

-Yeah. It was my passion since 10 years old. I said

Then,I wondered how on Earth he knew that I love dancing.

-Well,I hope your dream,not your parent's,will come true. he said

I wanted to thank him,but Yvonne squealed:

-We are finally here!

I shut my mouth with regret. I really wanted to get to know him better.

Kazim parked next to Henry's car,and Yvonne immediately jumped out of it. I smiled,and exited the car,too.

Me and Camila walked slow towards the group,followed by Kazim.

-Hi,girls! greeted Tassie,hugging us

-Heey! I saluted them,waving at Elisabeth over Tassie's shoudler

Elisabeth chuckled,and waved at me too.

-Geesh,Tassie,you squeeze the life out of the poor girls! exclaimed Henry

Tassie let us go,laughing.

-Sorry. I was just super excited!

-We can see that. smiled Thomas

-Let's go,guys. said Henry

We entered Rahinte,a big slot where there were a lot of different activities,from going on a carousel,to go playing tennis.

It wasn't much people,but there were kids around,and it was a nice atmosphere,similar to a carnival.

When I heard that here you can ride,I couldn't contain my happiness

-We HAVE to go for a ride! Immediately!

They all looked one at each other,not knowing what to say.

-Sorry,Raisa but I don't know how to ride. said Camila

-Me neither. I've never been on a horse before. added Elisabeth

-I don't have any clue sorry. smiled Tassie apologetically

To my unfortunate,no one knew how to ride. I deflated a bit,and wanted to walk to the next stand,when Yvonne suddenly said:

-Wait a minute,Kazim knows how to ride! His father taught him since he was 5 years old. I'm sure he'll be happy to join you. she said,smiling

I stopped deadly in track,and turned around. I didn't know how to say,and from Kazim's expression,he didn't know either.

-Yeah,that's cool for me. You guys can go riding,while we go in the rollercoaster over there. We'll see you later. said Henry

And he grabbed Yvonne's hand to pull her after him. She blushed at his touch,but didn't protest. The rest of them followed them,leaving me with Kazim.

-So,ugh,let's go riding. I said awkwardly

He nodded,and followed me. We didn't say anything one to each other,even if my mind was roamed my hundreds of questions.

Fortunately,the stables weren't far,so I sighed in relief when a guy approached us.

-Hi,can I help you? he asked us

-Yes,we wanted to go for a ride. I said

-Do you know how to ride? he asked us

-Of course. It's our passion. Kazim replied

The heard of "our" made my heart skip a beat.

The guy nodded.

-Very well. Follow me. I'll have your horses ready.

-Actually,can I equip the horse I'll ride? I mean it's not the first time I do that. I said

The guy looked at me for a second,then rasied his shoulders.

-Okay.

I smiled gratefully,and he smiled me back. That earned a glare from Kazim,but I don't get why.

We entered the stables,and the guy,Theo,showed me that the horse I'll ride is in the last stable on the right side.

-Alright. I said

I passed by beautiful horses,but nothing compared to the beauty I received.

It was a stallion,named Arrow,and his fur was a brightly shade of red chestnut,with pitch black mane and white socks. I approached him to stroke his big head,and he frowned.

-Who's a pretty boy,you are a pretty boy. I muttered affectionately

He looked at me with his dark eyes,and I knew he understands me.

I opened the gate and took him out to equip him. He was patiently waiting for me to finish. Within 5 minutes,he was ready.

I took him by his rein and lead him outside.

Kazim and Theo were waiting for me. Kazim's horse was a pitch black stallion,which was stomping impatiently.

-Sorry it took me so long,I wasn't finding the saddle. I said

-It's alright,we just exited the stables a few minutes ago. said Theo

He waited for us to mount our horses,then he continued:

-The way is signed with red triangled painted on the trees,and it takes 45 minutes at least. If something happens,call 567 453 and I'll come rescue you.

-It won't be needed,I'll take care of her. Kazim said,waving his hand

I blushed,and said nothing.

-Let's go. I finally said

I waved Theo goodbye,and urged Arrow to walk towards the signed way.

The ride was silent for the first minutes. Then,I asked:

-What do you want to become?

-Well,as you might know,my father, Mehmed Al-Abduh,is the director of C.S.S. Estate. The business is my heritage,practically.

-Oh,so you want to become the director of C.S.S? I asked him

-Well,I don't have a choice. But honeslty that was my dream,to become a successful man. he replied

-Didn't you accomplished that already? I huffed

He smiled.

-I didn't work to become a billionaire,that's my dad's credit. But when he'll retire,I'll work hard to earn this money.

-Well,you are the first billionaire who wants to work for his money. I said

-Really? So you know others billionaires?

-Not in person,but my father used to meet with them in our residence,and as a teen,I used to overhear his conversations. Most of them were boring,and the only thing I understood is the fact that they are not worrying about their money.

-Well,I don't worry about mine,neither. But I have to think in the future,and I don't think that I'll remain a billionaire when I'll turn 90 if I don't do anything.

-Yeah,I know. That's why my parents want me to become a real estate agent. They want me to be rich and happy,but they don't understand that money don't buy the happiness. My lifegoal is to become a dance choreographer,and no one can stop me from accomplishing that neither my parents. I said firmly

-I agree,honestly. If I had another dream job besides being a successful businessman,I'd work hard to accomplish it,too. And your parents should support your lifegoal. he said seriously

-I suppose, I said shrugging ,but they don't know that I want to be a choreographer instead of real estate agent, so I can't blame them. And I was too scared of their reaction to even dare to bring the possibility in our conversation.

-At the end,it doesn't really matter their opinion about your life. It's yours and you can do anything you want to do. Nothing should stop you from aspiring something. he said with such confidence,that made me smile

-You're right. I'd tell my parents someday. I said

-But not when it's too late.

-No. Because once I stayed silent,not telling my mind,and I still regret it. I added

A flash of the long lost memory crossed my mind,but I quickly pushed it away. I cannot allow the memories to roam my mind. It's in the past,and the past shouldn't be brought up.

-Hey,are you ok? asked Kazim

I raised my eyes,and see him looking at me with a concerned look.

-Yes I'm alright. It's just..a bad memory. I said,waving my head

-Don't think about it,and enjoy the ride. he said. I bet you can't even gallop.

I raised a brow.

-Really? Let's race,then! Hyia!

I pushed my heels in Arrow's belly,and he neighed,then dashed forward,like an arrow. I cheered,and laughed.

-Don't get too cocky,cause you'll lose! I heard Kazin shout

-In your dreams! I replied

I urged Arrow to maintain the gallop,and we raced all the way toward the stables. The road was shorter than Theo told us,so when we slowed our horses to not exhaust them up,we could see the stables in the horizon.

-It's equality. I said after I caught my breath

-It's your lucky day,Anotonov,because I wasn't serious about it.

-Really? Well,Al-Abduh,you should know that I didn't even struggle to gallop. You should see me when I really work my way. I said,smiling

-I shall see that,in the close future.

-Yeah.

We trotted toward the stables,where Theo was waiting for us. I dismounted Arrow,and told Theo I'd put him in the stable.

I quickly took his equipment off,and opened the gate to enter his stable. After he got in,I closed the gate and gave him a carrot as a reward.

-Good boy,Arrow. You were such a great horse.

He nickered in response,and nudged my hand with his muzzle. I smiled,and stroked his head.

-He likes you.

I halted at Kazim's voice,and turned around. He was standing in front of the doors,looking at me.

I glanced at Arrow who was now eating hay,and shrugged.

-He doesn't. He just likes being petted. I said

-Yes,and you are the one who pets him. You even know his name,while I didn't bother to know my horse's.

I raised a brow,and cross my arms.

-What are you trying to say?

He left the door,and approached me.

-That you are so kind with the others,and it's so hard to restrain myself to not kiss you. he said in a low voice

I blushed,and looked away.

-That's not what friends do,Kaz. I said

-No,but are we really friends?

I couldn't answer him,because he left the stables before he could touch me.

I watched him leave,and wondered where this..friendship would lead.

But right now I don't have time to think about it. I have to meet with the group.

###

-Soo,that's when Henry interfered,and guess what. The girl was so surprised that she spilled the water on him!

I chuckled as Thomas was telling us his adventures with Henry. After they left us to ride,they spilled up,too,and the girls went to shopping,while the boys rode the rollercoaster.

Now we are all at a restaurant,outside the terrace. I was next to Camila and Kazim,to my distress,because we forced Yvonne and Henry to stay next to each other,and because Thomas and Tassie are suddenly a couple,I had no choice.

-How was the ride with Kazim? asked me Camila

I blushed as I remembered our little chat sfter the ride.

-It was fine. I had a chance to get to know him better. He's a good guy. I said

-Uh huh,a good guy. That's why you're infatuated with him. she replied

-What? No way! I exclaimed,maybe too loud

-No way what? asked Elisabeth

-No way she'll command spaghetti with sea food. Camila saved me

Yvonne grimaced.

-Of course not,it's disgusting.

-Agree. Last time I eat an octopus,I couldn't leave the bathroom the next day. said Henry,making me crinkle my nose

-We don't need details,Henry. said Thomas sighing

-Well I didn't. But if you insist-

-Look,they waiter's here! saved Tassie from a disgusting story

We all commanded cocktails,then food. I wasn't really hungry,but I couldn't just watch them eat.

I was actually a little bit tired,so I rest my head on my hand and closed my eyes.

It didn't pass five minutes,when I heard a voice:

-Did you fall asleep?

I opened my eyes,and looked at Kazim,who was eyeing me curiously.

-No,but I'm a bit tired. I couldn't sleep the last night.

And I cursed myself for saying that. Last night I couldn't sleep because of him,but he don't need to know.

He smiled at me,like he knew what I'm thinking.

-Do you wanna give you a ride home?

-No no,I'm okay. Besides,I've already commanded pasta. I added quickly

-Alright,but then you can't fall asleep. Don't worry,I'll keep you woken up.

I refused to interpret his words,and just nodded.

-Alright. And how are you going to do that?

He smirked.

-Well,first, I have to ask you: do you have any siblings?

-Yes,I have a younger brother,Alexei. He's very cool and he can be nice if he don't shoo every boy who'd talk to me. I said,rolling my eyes

Kazim looked at me amusedly.

-Really?

-Yeah. I suppose it doesn't matter if I am 10 years older than him. He'll still act like the protective brother. I said,sighing

-Well I can't blame him. I would lock Amara in a tower just to not let any guy approach her. She's my sister and I'd do anything to keep her safe.

I smiled at the imagine of Kaz protecting Amara.

-That's sweet. Yet, very annoying. We are both 22,we don't need "protection" from you.

-Yes,you do. You don't need what intentions the other guys have.

-No,indeed. I said

It was silence for a moment.

-I'd like to meet your sister. I said

He raised a brow,then smiled.

-I think she'd like to meet you,too. She's very friendly and kind. Also,she can't stop rambling.

I chuckled.

-Don't worry,I'm a good listener. My brother,unfortunately,he isn't. So if you ever meet him,prepare for a 1 hour speech.

-I'm sure we'll get along. he said

-Oh,yeah,especially because he's a play-

I stopped in my track,realising what was I going to say. Kazim's expression didn't change,but something in his eyes flickered.

-Nevermind. The food is here. I said,noticing the approaching waiter

We ate in silence,listening to the other's chats. But I couldn't focus on them,because my mind was roaming around.

Just when we got to the cars,I snapped back to reality.

-Hey,Raisa. I'll go with Henry,and Camila would go with Elisabeth and Tassie. Do you mind if you go with Kazim?asked Yvonne

I blinked.

-No its alright. See you tomorrow!

-Bye!

They entered the cars and left the parking,leaving me alone with Kazim.

-Let's go. he said

I entered the car,still not talking. He cracked the engine,and entered the highway.

-Look,I'm sorry for what I said earlier-

-It's fine, he cut me off my apology. You were right. I'm a playboy,like your brother is.

His words actually gave me a sour taste in my mouth. For a mere second,I wished the impossible.

The ride was silent,and I couldn't bring anything up.

So I blessed when we arrived at my house.

-Uhm,thanks for the ride. I said

He didn't answer me. I bit my lip,and exited the car. The cool air hit me like a brick,so I slammed the car door and hurried to the house.

But when I got to the stairs,I heard a opened door behind me.

-Raisa,wait.

I stopped, and inhaled deeply. I wasn't prepared to face him,not when my emotions were swirling around.

But I forced myself a straight face,and I turned around.

To my utter shock,he grabbed my arms and pressed his lips against me.

I instantly forgot about the cold.

And I didn't give a shit about our "friendship".

His arms wrapped around me,and his soft lips against mine made me feel in heaven,and I didn't pulled away when he deepened the kiss,sliding his tongue in my mouth. I actually greet him with my own,as my hands were surroundings his neck to pull him closer.

Unfortunately,my lungs screamed for air,so I was soon forced to break the kiss.

The fall was coming,because our hot breath shifted into vapours as we panted heavily,looking in each other's eyes. I was mesmerized by his hazel eyes,and I'd stay like that for ever.

Unfortunately,I can't.

So,I let my hands fall from his neck,to my sides,as his arms retreated from my waist. He stepped back,for my own sake,and slid his hand through his hair.

-So,see you tomorrow. he finally said

I smiled like an idiot,and nodded.

-See you tomorrow.

He smiled,too,and I could feel my legs getting wobbly.

So I forced myself to turn around,and push the door open.

-Sweet dreams,Raisa.

His voice made me stop for a moment. I didn't turned my head when I replied:

-Sweet dreams,Kaz.

Then I entered the house and closed the door behind me. I slowly slid down the door,until my butt hit the ground. I rest my head against the door and smiled.

This day was awesome.


	5. The ball

Today was 4 th of July,and because we're in America and we're rich,my parent's children,meaning Alexei and I,we're invited to a ball at Yulenas Hotel, a 7 stars hotel.

Of course,it's said that we can invite whoever we want,two person for each sibling. Why they were so generous? Because intial the (rich) persons invited were just 60,so if each one invites other 2..just this way it will be a real ball.

The only persons invited I know are Henry Jefferson,Kazim Al-Abdul and ... Natasha Ivanoff. That bitch couldn't let me live peacefully and had to move from Russia directly in California,where guess what? Her long lost enemy was living.

We were enemies since high school. First,of course,we were friends. Then,a boy came between us,and obviously I "stole" it from her,and when me and Sasha broke up,she immediately jump on him. That's her story,because Sasha was cheating on me with her for two months while he was with me. We never slept,mainly because he was already satisfied with Natasha.

Honestly,I'm glad I didn't lose my virginity with him.

"It'd be better if you lose it with him."

The stupid voice inside my head made me growl,and I pushed it away. Somehow,it really wants me to remember all the horrors of my past,and I refuse that. I moved on,and that damn voice should,too.

"Liar. You didn't move on. You are too scared to face it."

I clenched my jaw,and opened my eyes. The relaxing time in my hot bathtub vanished for good.

I closed the tap,and took the soap to wash myslef. It smells like almonds,because I simply love almonds. They are delicious.

After 10 minutes,I exited the bathroom fully dried,and prepared to get ready for the ball. I will make everyone drop their jaws for sure.

I put on a pair of nude panties,and on my nipples I put a nude stick to hide them,because my dress was light blue,and semi-transparent.

Then I put on a pair of silver high heels,mark Gucci,this time very comfortable,and bigger than my feet to not hurt them.

I sat down in front of the mirror and decided to use a discreet makeup. I corrected my face imperfections,then I decided to go smoky eye. But instead of black and grey,I used dark blue and bleu. At the end,my icy blue eyes were shining brightly on my face.

At last,I painted my lips with nude lipstick.

I smiled,satisfied. I looked great! Now,I've to dress up.

I stood up,and entered the dressing room,where the dress was hung. I took it,and very carefully,I put it on. Then,I went in front of the mirror and admired myself. Jesus! I looked fabulos.

I was ready for the ball.

I exited the dressing room,and took the nude purse where a pack of napkins,the nude lipstick,my car keys and my phone were. Fortunately,I didn't have to do much thing to my hair,I just straightened it up and drop a little glitter on him.

Downstairs,this time,was just Camila. She looked gorgeous,in her beige and white dress,with a similar decolette like mine. Her black hait was also straightened and then updone in a beautiful bun,with some strands contouring her face.

She smiled at mt sight,and I smiled back.

-You look gorgeous,Cam. I said

-And you are sparkling. Literally.

I laughed.

-Thanks. Where is Yvonne? I asked her

-She's not ready yet.

-Oh,okay.

-So,who you want to impress tonight? she suddenly ask me

I blushed,my mind jerking right at Kazim.

-No one.

She raised one brow,not believing me.

-Uh huh. And I'm gay.

-Maybe you really are,but you don't know.

She rolled her eyes.

-Darling,I'm perfectly straight,attracted to men and just men. I even had a dream with someone yesterday. Very heating,let's say.

I grimaced.

-I don't wanna hear any details.

-As you wish.

-I'm reaaady!

Yvonne's voice sounded cheerful from upstairs,and she had all the rights to be. Her dress was wonderful,nude colored and strapeless,with diamonds all over it. Her hait was curled and put up in a high ponytail,to let the earrings be seen.

-Let's hit the road.

####

Wow.

That's the first thing that crossed my mind when I entered the ballroom. It was enlightened by a diamond chandelier,with a high ceiling,and it was decorated in victorian style. And let's not forget about the people. Both women and men were dressed gorgeous,and through the sparkling crowd I could identity some familiar faces. Well,at least I won't stay alone in the big crowd.

Also,I could feel eyes glancing at us,analyzing our beautiful dresses,from both men and women. Of course,from men we were receiving desireful looks,and from women,a wide range of looks: impressionated,envious,disdainful,ugly,admiring,curiously,and even lustful.

The last type of look made me mentally cringe,but my face remained cold.

Yes,cold,because they all should know I'm not someone to play with.

It's good to be respected from the first time you enter a room.

-Raisa,look who's here.

I turned my head at Camila's voice,and noticed Kazim at the bar. He was dressed in a black suit,and his hair remained ruffled,but,damn,he was beautiful. And every girl knew that,because they were all glancing at him,some of them discretely,and others just stared at him. And the woman who he was talking to seemed annoyed by them.

Wait a minute.

I looked attentively at the young woman who was talking to him.

Her long golden hair was flowing on her back,and she was wearing a black dress,tight on her curvy body,with a deep decolette that ended right above her low belly. Her lips were plumply and painted in a blood red lipstick.

She was indeed,beautiful.

And she was laughing and smiling at him. And,for fuck's sake,I was jealous.

I thought that nothing could be worse than that.

Then,the life just laughed in my face,when the woman approached Kazim and kissed him.

A part of my world crumbled apart.

"Stupid girl."

I felt the tears starting to form,but then anger raised. I would not cry over him.

I would not break apart for him.

I am strong.

I am unbreakable.

I blinked,a long time blink,and when I opened my eyes,I was again Raisa Antonov,the ice hearted millionaire.

I put on a small,icy,smile,and started walking through the crowd. I saluted the aquatinces of me or my father,gave my authentic smile here and there,then headed towards the bar,to drown all of my feelings which threatened my sanity.

Kazim noticed me behind the blonde,as his eyes glittered in recognition. That didn't escape to his blonde,because she turned to me and gave me a fake smile.

-Good evening,Raisa. How are you? he asked me with a formal tone

I gave him my icy,cold smile,and slightly inclined my head.

-Good evening,mister Al-Abduh. I'm very well,thank you.

I could see him stiffen at the heard of his family name when I formalised him. That's right,bastard. You don't have the right to call my name again.

-This is Vasilisa Markoff. She is with her cousin, Alexander Markoff,the-

-Real estate agent of Markoff Industries,I know. I interrupted him,smiling sarcastically

-Nice to meet you,Vasilisa. I'm Raisa Antonov. I said,lifting my hand to shake hers

-The pleasure is all mine. she replied,shaking my hand

I took it and shook it firmly,unlike her,who almost snatched it from my grip. My smile grew a bit bigger. That's right,don't challenge me. Or I'll rip your throat.

Kazim cleared his throat,and my eyes darted to him. He was eyeing me angrily,but I just smiled coldly at him.

-Excuse me. I have to command a champagne before it'll be consumated by alcohol lovers. I said,and didn't bother to hurry

I could feel both of their eyes on me. But I ignored them and slowly sit on a chair.

-A glass of Champagne. I ordered the barman

-Coming immediately.

I sighed,giving up my facade for a bit. It's so tiring to be 24/7 cold and heartless.

-You seem like you need more than a glass of Champagne.

The voice made my heart skip a beat,and a smile formed on my face. A genuinely smile,this time.

I turned around,and see Alexei grinning at me,next to Ivan,our childhood friend.

-You tell me! I chuckled,and got up to hug them

First,of course,I hugged Alexei. He groaned,and impatiently patted my back.

-Jesus,Raisa,someday you'll break my ribs.

I smiled widely,letting him go.

-You bet.

-Hey,I want a hug,too. pouted Ivan

I rolled my eyes,and opened my arms. He pulled me by my waist and hugged me tightly.

-I missed you,you know. he whispered

My heart strained for a moment. Me,Alexei and Ivan were unbreakable friends before,and when I turned 15,I started to have a crush on Ivan,but I hid it well.

And to my sorrow,he liked me,too,but when he finally told me,I was accepted at Washington University and I had to leave Russia.

Since now,I only met Kazim,who made my heart falter for a bit in a long time. But maybe,if Ivan will remain here,maybe our crush would appear again. Because now,I'm a bit attracted by this handsome man who was hugging me like I was his lifesaver.

-I missed you,too. I whispered back

Alexei cleared his throat,and I burst into gigglings as I broke the hug with Ivan.

-I'm still here,pals. And no way in hell you are going to put your hands on my sister. he said,pointing at Ivan

I rolled my eyes,and huffed.

-Jesus,Alexei,can you stop? It's not like I wasn't touched before by other men.

And I instantly regretted it. First,because Ivan's face darkened a bit. And secondly,because Alexei's face darkened a bit more. And thirdly,because Kazim found his way towards us right then.

Have mercy.

-Good evening,gentlemen. I think Raisa didn't presented me you.

I glared at him,then I looked amiable at him when Alexei looked at me with brows raised.

-Oh,yes. Gentlemen,this is Kazim Al-Abduh,one of my friends' friend. And this gentlemen are Alexei Antonov,my dear brother,and Ivan Cortenov,my childhood friend.

-Nice to meet you,Alexei Antonov. Your sister told me a lot of nice things about you,so I looked forward to meet you. said Kazim shaking his hand

I restrained a huff,and watched Alexei attentive.

-I hope she said just good things. he replied,raising a brow

-You'd never know,dear brother. I sarcastically reply

Ivan smiled at my words,and I smiled him back. Kazim noticed our exchanged looks,and he didn't seem pleased. He was almost angry,I dare to say.

That made me angry. Who he thinks he is to dare to feel betrayed when he just presented me his girlfriend?

I clenched my Champagne glass,and took a big sip from it. Alexei looked curiously at me.

-Are you okay,Raisa? he asked me

All the three pairs of eyes were on me,and I stiffened. Great,I don't need audience.

I tried to calm myself down,and put the glass silently.

-I need to go to the toilette. Excuse me. I said

I didn't bother looking at any of them,and made my way through the crowd.

Fortunately,the bathroom wasn't hard to find.

I had to exit the ballroom in the big hall,and turned the left corner. This time,there were bathrooms for both men and women,so maybe this time Kazim won't burst while I'm there.

I entered the bathroom,and to my lack of luck,there were...Natasha and Vasilisa,arranging their makeup and talking.

When I entered,they both eyed me through the mirror.

Natasha,to my surprise,was dyed blonde.

That made me raise a brow. Really? What's with the blondes?

-Well,well,look who's here. smiled Natasha. I was wondering when will I meet you.

I rolled my eyes.

-What are you doing here,Natasha? And, I said rasing a hand when I saw she was going to answer me, I'm reffering in America not at this stupid ball.

She smiled with mischief in her eyes,and closed her lipstick with a Poc.

-I was visiting America. I just arrived here,so don't worry,I won't stay too long. Just,a week or two. Then,I'll travel to New York to start my business. And I'll let your lame life in peace.

-Glad to know that I won't consume my neurons in wondering why God had to create such an awful person. Mainly because I'd need them for more useful things. I added,smiling coldly

She huffed,and turned around to face me.

-Typical Raisa,with venom in her words,but nothing else. Are you still going to disappoint your parents and become a dance choreographer?

I gritted my teeth,then inhaled,and calmed myself down.

-Yes,for your knowledge. Because guess what,Natasha. I said,approaching her. I do whatever I want,however I want,whenever and wherever I want. And no one, NO ONE, and nothing, can stop me from accomplishing my lifegoal. So mind your own business,because I don't give a shit about you.

At the end of my little speech,her face was angry.

-Tread carefully,Antonob,because someday you'll pay dearly for your words.

That made me laugh.

-No,Ivanoff,you should tread carefully. In the past,I let you step on me. But guess what. Now, if you dare to threaten me,my family or my friends,I myself will kick your sorry ass. After all,I haven't kick anything in such a long time. You'd be a good replacement for a punching bag. I added,smiling wolfish

Then I entered a cabin to pee and didn't let her reply.

I rasied my dress,but suddenly the door was opened.

I wantet to shout at the moron,but a hand flashed toward me,and grabbed my neck,pulling me out the cabin.

It was Natasha,who was looking at me with fury. She pushed me strongly,making me slam against the bathroom sink. I winced at the pain,but I prepared myself for a fight.

-You'll pay for your words,scumbag. growled Natasha,and dashed to punch me

But I was prepared; I easily avoided her punch,and kick her in the ribs with my elbow,stealing her breath. Then,I wanted to imobilize her hands but her head hit my face.

I yelled in pain and stumbled backwards,with my hand on my bleeding,but not broken swirled around,and I snarled at her.

-Bitch. she said

I let her approach me,then I quickly punched her stomach,then I raised my knee and hit her chin with it. She was falling,but I darted my hand and caught,her,to violently pulled at me. Her body slammed against mine,and I quickly swirled it and pushed it against the wall,pressing her face against the cold marble.

That happened within seconds. I could see a scared Vasilisa in the reflection of the mirror,who was dialing someone.

-Put the phone down,Vasilisa. I growled,glaring at her

She froze,scared,and the phone continued to dial.

-Close the dial,or I'll give you such a scandal that your life would be ruined. I continued

That snapped her back to reality. When the dial answered,she tapped the red button.

-Release her with a trembling voice

I laughed,and immediately released a dizzy Natasha,who stumbled. Fortunately,Vasilisa was there to catch her.

-I don't plan on killing her,or anyone actually. I said with a disgusted tone. She deserved it,when she didn't let me pee.

Then,I entered the cabin and eased myself. I sighed in relief,and exited the cabin.

I looked surprised at Kazim,who was supporting a crying Vasilisa,while Alexander,her cousin,was hugging Natasha.

-You. snarled Kazim

I took a step back at his killing eyes.

-Me. I replied

-How could you dare to attack them? Alexander growled

I raised a brow,and bit my lip to not laugh. However,I couldn't hide my amused smile.

-That's what they told you about what happened? So they hid the part where Natasha grabbed my neck and punched me in the face?

As on cue,my nose started bleeding again. I cursed,and tamponed it.

-I hope you're satisfied now,girls. You are all in your heroes' arms,ready to blame poor me,who's alone and bleeding. I said sarcastically

I threw the napkin at the garbage bin,shaking my head,and left the bathroom.

I decided I couldn't turn back to the ball in this shiveled state,so I headed toward the terrace.

I sighed in relief when the cold air hit my hot skin,and I rested on the rail.

-Hello,pretty lady.

The voice made me halt,and my heart skipped a beat at the familiarity in it.

No.

He's not here.

He. Is. Not. Here.

I slowly turned around,and widened my eyes at the sight of his unforgettable cruel green eyes,which were now checking me out shamelessly. I felt nauseous,my stomach churned painfully,and my legs were wobbly.

Christian smiled wickedly,and made a step forward. The man from my nightmares is right in front me,as devilishly handsome as I remembered.

-Missed me?

That snapped me back to reality. I straightened my face,and looked at him with hatred.

-What are you doing here,you piece of shit? I growled

That made his grin grow wider as he approached me,cornering me.

-I was on my way to Russia,when I heard a certain girl was attending Yulenas ball. So I thought,why shouldn't I go and salute her? After all,we didn't break apart on good terms.

Yeah,meaning I left Russia in tears and he entered jail.

I shuddered at the memory.

-You remember,eh? How ungrateful you were after all I've done to you.

His words were filled with honey,but I could feel the venom behind it. I clenched my fists,but my body refused to listen to me. I was frozen,and helpeless.

-Do you remember that night? Where I asked you what do you prefer? Chocolate or vanilla?he asked me,as the memory was playing in my mind

Me,tied up. Without clothes. Screaming and crying. Him,laughing. Ice cubes. Cold touch. Me drowning in vanilla.

I closed my eyes,and a single tear escaped my eyes. I was once again the innocent,naive girl who broke apart under his touch.

I halted when something hot wiped my wet cheek,and opened my eyes. I looked horrified at Christian's face,who was two inches distant from my face. That close,I could see the malicious,mischief and cruelty in his dark green eyes,and the sadic satisfaction of seeing me frightened,helpess and broken.

-You were such fragile, he purred,tracing my jawline,burning my skin , like a porcelain doll,with your white skin,big blue eyes,and perfect blonde hair. And even if you are such broken,I can see through the crumbled pieces.

I couldn't stand his eyes,so I closed them. The old scars opened and started bleeding again,drowing me in sorrow,grief and helplessness and pain,sealing my mouth.

I couldn't do anything then,being at his mercy.

And I can't do anything,either,now.

Because I refused to face it then,I have to face him now.

Stupid me.

I didn't react when his fingers lowered on my neck,tracing my veins,as he was murmuring venomous nonsense to my ears. I couldn't push him when he wrapped his arm around me,pulling me to his chest,and I didn't even cringe when his lips touched mine.

I am drowning...darkness surrounds me..and no one can stop it...

"Raisa."

I ignored the voice. It pisses me off,really.

"RAISA."

Ugh,if it'd shut up already...

-Raisa!

I halted,and I opened my eyes wide. Behind Christian,enlightened by the ballroom's lights,was standing Kazim. His dark eyes were burning with anger,and his fists were clenched.

His face broke the spell.

I could feel now the blood rushing through ny veins,the heart beating fast,and the nerves reacting at the devil's touch.

-No..I whispered..Let me go! I shouted

And with an unknown force,I slammed my hands on Christian's chest. He widened his eyes and stumbled backwards. I could see the surprise and fury in his eyes,and he wanted to say something at me,or even yell,but it transformed into a groan,because I punched him in the face.

That made him fall on the ground. I didn't wait for his reaction anymore. I grabbed the skirt of my dress and started running as fast as I could on my heels.

Now,the tears are freely falling down my cheeks,and I could barely distinguish Kazim's silhouette through them.

I just saw his arms stretched to me,and his concern written all over his face,so I let out a betraying sob and went straight in his arms.

I crushed my body against his,but the force didn't even unbalance him. I sank my face in his chest and squeezed him tightly,crying sliently. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight.

-Shhh,it's okay. I'm here,and no one can hurt you anymore. he whispered,stroking my hair gently

His closeness and his touch eased the knot from my throat,so after minutes I could breathe easily.

-Did he hurt you? he asked me lowly,with an edgy tone

I wanted to say "No",but I couldn't lie to me anymore. And I was freaking selfish.

-A bit. I said

He growled,and tightened his grip around me. He then kissed my forehead.

-Stay here.

I opened my eyes,but before I could stop him,he let me go and headed toward Christian,who was glaring at us.

-Son of a bitch! Kaz shouted

He punched Christian in the other cheek,then he hit him in the stomach. He was an unstoppable fury,and he immediately started to hit Christian without mercy.

I realized that's not how I want to end up with Christian once for all. I want to give him pain,not Kazim.

So I wiped my tears,and headed towards them.

-Stop,Kazim,let him go! I shouted

He ignored me.

-I want to kick his ass,not you! I added

That actually made him stop,to my surprise. He let Christian on the pavement as he stood up and backed away. His suit was disheveled,spilled with blood for Christian's nose. However, he had a big wolfish grin on his face.

-Go on,dear.

I smiled at him,then I approached Christian,and with all my force,I kicked him in the crotch. That made his face reddened and he let out a painful groan. Then,I spat near his face.

-The next time we meet,I would use you as my punchbag. I snarled

Then I swirled around,turning my back at him. Kazim was standing proud,with the grin on his face. He clapped his hands twice,approaching me.

-Remind me to not laugh at you. I really cherish my ability to make kids someday. he said

I laughed. A genuinely laugh. That brought glimmer in Kazim's dark eyes,and he pulled me to his chest.

-I love your laugh. It's so refreshing. he said

I smiled,and let him caress my cheek. His smile faded.

-I'm sorry for hurting you. Vasilisa means nothing to me. I had to pretend to be with her for my dad's business. But,honestly,I don't give a damn about that. You are way more important to me.

My smile faded,too. I bit my lip.

-But what am I in your life? Your friend? Your friend's friend? A hookup? Because,Kazim,you are more than a hookup,and obviously more than a friend. And after, I Inhaled ,after HIM, I can't open my heart just to break again.

He didn't answer immediately. I could see clearly on his face that it was an inner fight.

And,to my utter shock,his face hardened.

He broke the hug,and stepped backwards,with an expressionless face.

-I'm sorry,Raisa. I care about you,but I don't feel anything for you. he said in almost a mechanical voice

I felt another wave of tears starting to fall,bit I kept them when I saw him looking at me pityful. Anger rose in me.

-Then don't even dare to talk to me again! Don't talk to me,don't mention my name,don't think about me,and don't dare to contact me again! I hate your guts,Kazim Al-Abduh.

Then,I turned around and left him with my heart crumbled apart yet again.

"That happens when you hope again."


	6. What did you say?

The next day of the ball,I didn't even bother crying.

I couldn't cry over a liar. Because when he told me he didn't feel anything for me,I knew he wss lying. But something forced him to tell otherwise.

And I'm not going to investigate. Because if someone forbid me to be with him,I would tell him or her to fuck off.

Or maybe I just want him to lie,so that my heartache would lower a bit.

But it doesn't matter anymore. I am with Ivan,officialy.

Three months passed reallt quickly. It's not like I had time to breathe and think about that. As soon as I could,I dialed my parents and told them I want to meet them,because I have something important to tell them.

They came as soon as they could,meeting me at Starbucks. They thought I'd tell them I graduated the University,or that I was accepted at a famous enterprise.

Unfortunately,to their horror,I told them that I want to become a choreographer instead,and that I transferred to the Pontis A Let University,where I can accomplish my dream. They freaked out,and threaten me that they would not pay the scholar fees,or they'd renegate me if I don't come back to Washington University. I told them that this is their choice,and that I can do whatever I want with my life,so if they wouldn't support me on my lifegoal,so be it.

And guess what. The next day,I recieved a mail where the Pontis A Let University told me that the monthly payment was paid. I smiled,and knew that my parents came to their mind.

To my surprise,I immediately adapted at the University. Soon,I was making new friends. I called Camila and Yvonne,and all of the squad went out in the city.

I laughed like there was nothing holding me back,and in that month,I was truly happy.

Then,I found out Vasilisa was at my university,too. We were declared enemies,but I couldn't care less.

Besides the fact that Kazim was her boyfriend,apparently.

And everyday,he was coming to take her. And everyday,he didn't see me. Not because he was ignoring me. Simply because I was hidden in the building,and I was watching Vasilisa from the darkened windows,who didn't let him see what's in the University.

Unfortunately,that was going to change.

###

-Again! To the left,to the right,up up,then bent down!

The teacher's voice was sounding loud in the room,making some of the dancers grimace. But I didn't mind,and I listened to her instructions. She was walking between us,critically checking our position and dance steps.

-Good work,Raisa. If you keep working like that,you might graduate this University.

I smiled a bit at her harsh words. She was very severe with us,but all of their past students became successful choreographers or dancers,so I listen to her like she's God.

The bell sounded,to my unfortunate.

-Alright,pals,you can go and curse me now! The next hour we'll do backward pirouttes!

Everyone groaned besides me,and hurrried out the class. I remained the last one.

I quickly made a shower and changed into the girl's room,then I checked the timetable.

-Hey,Raisa.

I lifted my head,and smiled at Saffron.

-Hi,Saffron. What's your next hour?

-Biology with Mister Rogers. she said,grimacing

-Aw,that sucks. I have history with Miss Connor.

-Lucky you,she's very cool for a professor.

I chuckled.

-I know. Well,see you later!

-See ya.

We parted ways. I didn't talk to her a lot,but then,since I came here,it seems like everyone knows me.

I smiled at a few familiar faces,and responded to some greetings from strangers, but I wish I wasn't that known. Mostly because I knew they know me for my money. And I'm not gonn have any fake friend.

I heard Vasilisa's laughter coming a few metres in front of me,so I raised my eyes to see why the heck is she laughing.

My feet froze on the steps when I recognised Kazim's face. She was with her back turned at me,and he was facing her. Meaning he was also facing me.

Fucking luck,you couldn't let me hide from his for the rest of my life,couldn't you!

I cursed under my breath,and decided I should just pass by them and act like I didn't know him. Yes,that's what I'll do.

So I inhaled deeply,and continued my descending. I was looking straight forward,not daring to glance at the damn couple.

Unfortunately,with the corner of my eyes,I saw Kazim looking at me. Fuck my life.

-Look who's here,babe. The lame bitch. chuckled Vasilisa

What.

-What did you say? I asked calmly

I turned around and shot her daggers with my eyes. She was looking at me smugly and with confidence.

-I know you're not deaf,Anotonov. So I won't repeat myself.

I blinked,then,I smiled.

-Good. Because your screeches were making my ears bleed.

Her face flushed.

-At least I'm not a heartless bitch. Everyone knows what you've done to Natasha when you were her friend.

That actually made me laugh. Really.

-For real,though? Did she mention how bad he was fucking her behind my back? Because,honestly,I can't explain her continous stupidity.

I shook my head,then I turned around and left them,because I couldn't stand her anymore. And his presence there was making me nauseous.

I sighed,and decided to skip class and go to bathroom.

I entered it,and didn't hesitate to occupy a free cabin. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat on the WC cover.

I looked down my shirt. And sudder,anger filled my guts.

Why did Vasilisa has to come at my university? Why did Natasha has to visit this damn city and attend the damn ball? Why did I have to let my guard down 6 months ago and let the hookup man crawl under my skin?

Why couldn't I say something when Christian was raping me?

Furious tears was wetting my cheeks,and the cabin was narrowing around me. I was hot and sweaty,so I couldn't resist anymore.

I grabbed my shirt and pulled it so hard,that it ripped apart. I furiously grabbed the remained parts of it and threw them in the garbage bin,then I stood up and exit the cabin,don't giving a shit if a random girl would see me half naked.

But to my continuously unfortunate,when the door opened,not a girl entered the bathroom.

I widened my eyes at Kazim's sight,then shot him a glare.

-What are you doing here? I asked him growling

He didn't answer me because he was busy staring at my bra. I crossed my arms,and his eyes darted to mine. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the lust in his eyes,but I kept my straight face.

-Are you deaf or something? I asked him again

He didn't answer,but within two steps,he was in front of me. I didn't have time to react; his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me to his chest in a passionate kiss.

My common sense melted away and I gave up in the kiss. He was devouring my lips,giving me shivers all over my body,and I could feel the desire growing between my legs as his lips were kissing mine.

His hot tongue licked my lips,but I kept them sealed,not wanting to give him what he truly wanted.

That made him growl against my mouth,making his body vibrate against mine. I smiled against his lips,but then I gasped when his hands squeezed my butt. He immediately slid his tongue in my mouth,and sparkels flew between us.

I grew daring as the kiss grew hotter,so I dared to lower one of my hand from his shoulder to his pants,and I grabbed the hard bump of his jeans,squeezing it a bit.

That earned a groan from him,and he twitched in my palm.

He suddenly pushed me against the wall,lifting me up. I gasped at the contact with the cold marble,but it shifted into a moan when he nipped my sensitive skin of my neck.

His hot kisses quickly trailed down to my breasts,who got heavier and were almost hurting me. He kissed the deep decolette od the bra,making me shudder. He was teasing me cruelly.

Fortunately,it didn't last long. His hand found the bra lock,and he took it off. My breasts bounced heavy from the cage of the bra,and his mouth immediately took my hardened nipple,sucking it deliciously. I moaned,and closed my eyes as my blood shifted into hot lava and my panties were officially wet.

His hand wasn't staying,either. As one of it was supporting me,the other slowly unzipped my jeans and lowered them to my knees. Then,he trailed invisible lines up and down my thighs,as his mouth switched my breasts. My breath itched when he pressed on my sweet bud still covered in panties,and I really wanted him to rip it off.

As on cue,his hand grabbed my panties and pulled them hard,making them rip. I halted when they sank painfully in my skin,but it quickly faded away when he stroked my wetness with his fingers.

He lifted his head and smashed his lips against mine exactly when is fingers entered me. I shouted,and arch my back as he started moving his fingers in and out.

A delicious feeling was crossing my whole body in hot waves as he was fingering me,and I couldn't contain my moan when I cummed,wetting his hand.

I half opened my eyes and smiled at him,breathless. He was grinning like a wolf,and put his fingers in his mouth.

-Mm,sweet as ever. he commented in a rough voice

That heated me again. I bit my lip as I traced his face features.

-Now your turn. I said lowly

Then I unrwap my legs from his waist,threw my jeans away and push him against the wall. That happened within seconds,so he hadn't time to react. He was looking at me hungrily as I unbuttoned his shirt,and threw it away. I then stroked his chest and his abdomen,admiring his fit body.

His hand clenched around my neck and he pulled me into a wild kiss,as I was unzipping his pants.

I lowered his pants,which fell to his feet,then I sank my hand in his boxers and took him out,hard and prepared.

I started to caress him as we were kissing,and he groaned in my mouth,twitching in my hand. I continued the massage,fastening it,until his body was starting to tremble.

Suddenly,he grabbed my arms,swirled us around and he entered me from behind,pushing me against the wall.

I gasped when I felt him hit my G spot,and let out a moan when he started thrusting in and out me,pinning me against the wall. The cold contact my boops were making and the delicious contact I was making with him grew up my body heat,and soon,I my moans and groans grew louder.

His moves were fastening and hardening as we were getting edgier and edgier,and soon,I was spasming,my inner walls squeezing him,and him twitching inside me as both of us were climaxing at the same time.

I was panting,and my body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I rested my forhead on the wall and tried to regain my breath.

He was breathing heavily,too,his chest rising against my back,his hot breath hitting the back of my neck.

I felt a warm touch on my shoulder,and realised it was him kissing me. Then,he nuzzled my neck,biting my ear as he whispered:

-You have no idea how much I missed you.

I shuddered at his words,and let my head fall on his shoulder. That gave him acces to kiss my neck,but he didn't. He turned my head and kissed my lips tenderly. He still was in me,and that made my mind go crazy.

-You have no idea how much you hurt me. I said back,my dry voice so loud in the empty room,closing my eyes

As I said before,my mind wasn't working properly.

I felt him shudder,like he was hit in the stomach,and his breath itched. I opened my eyes and raised my head,wanting so much to put distance between us.

I gasped when he exited me,but I didn't dare to turn around and face him. It'd be too painful.

But I had no choice,as he turned me around.

I dared to raise my eyes,and see the ravish his eyes.

-You don't know how hard was for me to tell you that you were just a hookup for me. You are not just a one night stand,and you never were. But Natasha had me with something that would destroy everything my father built for his children,and I couldn't,I just couldn't let her do that. So I had to be with Vasilisa and break your heart,for your and my family's sake.

His little speech made my jaw drop,literally. I wasn't sure what to think about it.

-What's Natasha's deal? I asked,instead

-She's the daughter of Russia Mafia.

-WHAT?

My shout apparently covered the bursting of the men.

Kazim swirled around,and growled. He stood in front of me,covering my naked body.

-Well,well,did I interrupt something?

Natasha's voice made me grimace. Behind her,Vasilisa was fuming as she caught her fake boyfriend naked with her enemy.

I didn't bother replying; I handed to Kazim his boxers and pants,and then I quickly put my jeans and bra. Honestly,I didn't give a shit if they saw my naked body. Because blood will be spilled.

\- What do you want,Natasha?growled Kazim,now at least half dressed up

She smiled wickedly.

-Nothing much. Just her head and you in the arms of Vasilisa,your GIRLFRIEND.

That was my turn to huff.

-Girlfriend my ass. You are as lame as before,Natasha.

Her face darkened.

-Kill her. she growled

Immediately,the three men approached us. But Kazim dashed at them,prepared to fight.

And guess what,I was prepared,too.

So when the third man approached,I didn't hesitate. I used my krav maga techniques,to weaken him in an instant.

I smiled triumphantly when he fell on the ground,but my smile faded when I saw the second guy pointing a gun at me.

I widened my eyes,and expected the shot.

But it didn't came. Because Kazim jumped in front of me.

-NO! I screamed

I saw with horrid eyes how the bullet hit his chest. Then,my sight reddened,and I was lost.

I dashed toward the one who shot Kazim,who was confused,and I punched him in the face,breaking his nose. Then I snatched the gun out of his hand and shot him in the leg,then I shot him the first guy in the leg.

-Call 911,or I'll kill you! I shouted at Natasha,pointing the gun at her

She laughed,and shook her head. She wasn't scared,unlike Vasilisa. She didn't think I was serious.

-Jesus,Raisa,you didn't even have the guts to kill them. I'm not scared of you.

I didn't bother replying. I clicked the gun,and the bullet hit Natasha's arm.

She screamed in pain,and stumbled backwards from the impact.

-Now,Vasilisa,would you do that for me? I said harshly,pointing the gun at her

She immediately took her phone out her purse and dialed 911 with her trembling hands.

I approached her and snatched the phone from her hands.

-Hello,what's the emergency?

-A guy was shot in his chest at Pontis La Vet University in the girl's bathroom,hurry up! I said

-Alright,an ambulance will come soon,in time you should go and stop the bleeding. She quickly said,and closed the call

I threw the phone at Vasilisa,and hurried to Kazim,who was pale. I quickly ripped a material from a fainted guy's shirt and pressed it against his wound.

-You're gonna be alright,Kaz,don't worry. I sobbed,caressing his face with one hand

Don't leave me.

#####

The bastards didn't let me know how's doing,because I wasn't part of his family. I was damn nervous,and I couldn't stop pacing.

-You're going to make a whole in the floor if you don't stop.

The low voice made me halt,and turn around.

A man in his seventies was standing in front of me,dressed in an elegant suit,like he'd arrive from a ball. Next to him was a beautiful woman dressed in a sparkling saari,specifically to Arabic women.

Then I realized I was standing in front of Kazim's grandparents.

-I'm sorry,I was just nervous. The doctors refused to tell me Kazim's current situation. I said,rubbing my temples

His eyes sparkled,the same colour of Kazim's eyes,but the woman just grimaced.

-What's your deal with our grandson? she asked me wary

I froze,and realise that,actually,I wasn't even his friend. I don't even know his feelings towards me,but how can I tell his parents that I met his son at a club,when he kissed ne forcefully?

But I had to tell them something. So,I said what I was actually feeling:

-I love Kazim with all my heart and it's killing me the fact that I don't know how's going. I said,deciding to risk everything for him

Because what's love without sacrifice? And in that moment,I was damn sure that I loved him.

-We shall ask the doctors about him,and I'll tell you. his father said with a gentle voice

I wiped a betraying tear and nodded. They passed by me,and when they turned the corner,I burst into tears.

-Please,let Kaz be okay..I whispered under my breath

I think I fell asleep,because everything was black until a warm hand touched my shoulder,making me open my eyes. He was his grandfather,smiling at me.

-He's fine,and he's awake. And he's asking for Raisa,whom I suppose is you.

I widened my eyes at his words,and then I quickly stood up.

-Room 96. he said

I looked at him grateful,then I swirled around and hurried to the room.

In front of it,there were a man and a woman in their fifties,probably his parents. They looked at me with brows raised.

-Is Kazim awake? I asked them hopefully

-Yes,but who are-

I didn't listen to his father's demand,I opened the door and entered the room.

Kaz was fully awake,sitting up,with his chest bandaged. His face was paler than usually,but his eyes were as sparkling as before.

His head snapped in my direction,and I felt hot tears coming when his eyes widened.

-Raisa. he said in a rough voice

-Oh,Kaz.

I ran to him,and wrap my arms around his body,sinking my face into his healthy shoulder and crying of happiness and relief.

He was also hugging me tightly,stroking my hair.

-I thought I-I lost you forever when you were shot. I managed to say through the tears. Why did you have to jump like that? It'd have get you killed! I said,sobbing

He took my face in his hands and forced me to look in his eyes. They were burning me with relief,hurt and anger.

-That damn bullet would have hit you in the heart,and for fuck's sake,I would have kill myself if you had died. I can't live without you,do you understand that? he said with such firm that brought me more tears in my eyes. You are everything to me,Raisa. You had me fallen in love with you.

His last words made me widen my eyes,and a big,goofy smile was plastered on my face,as my heart was doing big jumps in my chest.

-I love you,too,Kaz. I realised I love you when I saw you with Vasilisa.

It was his turn to widen his eyes. And then he kissed me with so much passion and love that I melted right away.

-Then I have to tell you that I loved you for a longer time. he said after we broke the kiss in need of air

I raised a brow,not believing him.

-Really? Since when I was continually haunting your mind? I joked

He took my hand and kissed my fingers.

-You haunted my mind since you kick me in the balls for kisssing you in that club,honey. he replied,taking me aback. But I realised I fell for you since you told me that your lifegoal was becoming a choreographer instead of real estate agent,and that you'd accomplish it No matter what. Then I realized you were my future woman,who I'll spend my life with.

I chuckled,and kissed him again.

-Do you realize that it sounded like an question for marriage? I said,raising a brow

-I'm confident in my love for you,so that's why I'm not afraid to tell you that there are 90% chances of you being my future wife. he said with arrogance

I blushed heavily,and bit my lip. His eyes immediately darted to my lips,and the lust shined in his eyes.

His thumb freed my lip from my teeth,and then he smashed his lips against mine,kissing me senselessly.

-Jesus,you are as sweet as ever. he growled against my mouth

His words shot directly to my core,and I shivered when his hand stroked my waist. I inclined at his touch,but then I halted when I heard a cleared throat.

I broke the kiss,earning an unpleased sound from Kaz,and turned my head around.

In front of us,there were his parents. And both of them were glaring at me.

Uh oh.


End file.
